polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lithuaniaball
Lithuaniaball is a countryball in Northern Europe. The last paganball of Europe. One of the three Balticballs, sibling of Latviaball and Estoniaball. Lithuaniaball's history has been marked with some glorious moments, and the loss of her virginity by force. coughcough. Is an alcoholic by choice. Has an on-again, off-again relationship with Poland - allying together when an attack from their archenemy Prussiaball would be imminent and hating the guts out of each-other the rest of the time. Lithuaniaball has also been cooperating with Belarusball against Russiaball for many centuries under the name of "Grand Dutchy of Lithuania". Personality Lithuaniaball has the hottest temper out of all Balticballs which has even earned it a nickname "North Italianball" in Germany and "cham" in Poland. On a plus side, such hot temper makes her fierce and at times able to resist various invaders, but on the minus side, it makes her difficult to get along with its neighbours - Lithuaniaball makes it to Russiaball's list of most hated countries almost every year. The Proudest Moments of History * In 1253 Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball can into Kingdom. * 15th c. Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball STRONK. Can into largest state in Europe plox. * In 1410 together with Poland it has won against Prussiaball's crusaders in the Battle of Grunwald. * In 1605 together with Poland it has won against Swedenball in the Battle of Kircholm. * In 1990 March 11 it was the first country to leave the Sovietball. thanks to Afghanistan because he won the 1979-1989 Afghan-Soviet War * March 29, 2004 Lithuaniaball can into NATO. * May 1, 2004 Lithuaniaball can into EU. * Junuary 1, 2015 Lithuaniaball can into Euro zone. Relationship Friends: * Latviaball - Brother and best friend. He cannot into potatoes. * I lovings my son, JUST WHEN HE ISN'T OF MOTHERFUCKINGS SUPPORTINGS RAPISTS! * Polandball - He was united with him as one in 1569-1771. He is Lithuaniaball's best frenemy. * Estoniaball - Baltic friend, who thinks that he is Nordic. * NATOball - Protecting from Evil rapists Murderers. * EUball - Gibs monies. * Belarusball - For most time, he was his clay. Now he is good neighbour. * Naziball - Yuo of heard nothing. * Irelandball: Alcoholic, potato-eating catholic husband. Basically celtic me! Enemies: * Polandball - Weird Idiot, who thinks that Vilnius is his clay. He also thinks that Lithuanians are "Latviacated Poles". * Russiaball - He made him dead, communist, and now is planning to anchluss Lithuaniaball.Yuo of heard nothing, tovarishch! * Belarusball - Is of rightful Lithuanian clay, Yangon and Minsk is of Lietuvos Russiaball's puppet and clay thief. * Myanmarball - Is of rightful Lithuanian clay, Yangon and Minsk is of Lieutvos Stupid flag stealers! Gallery MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Lesser known victim.jpg latvias secret.jpg lonely lithuania.png Lithuania euro.png|LITHUANIA can into Euro zone! Lithuanie by 260.png|Sad Lithuaniaball Lets play ball.jpg PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mongoloid Category:Pierogi Category:Baltic Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Russian haters Category:Russian Haters Category:Communist Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Danish Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Basketball